


Hallelujah (graphic work)

by Fuuma



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Gen, Graphic work, big bang italia fanwork
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Grafica creata per la fic Hallelujah[ partecipa al BBI 10 edizione ]
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	Hallelujah (graphic work)

**Author's Note:**

> Anche se quella che mi è stata inviata era solo la bozza - e per di più di una serie che non ho mai seguito - l'ho letta con piacere e l'ho trovata molto, molto interessante oltre che ben scritta.  
> Spero di aver azzeccato i personaggi - sarebbe da ridere se ho pure sbagliato la scelta degli attori XD  
> <3


End file.
